gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabrevans Team
This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam (Chord Overstreet) & Quinn (Dianna Agron) aka Ken and Barbie. The relationship begins in the fourth episode of season two, Duets. Sam and Quinn officially start dating when Sam proposes (well, okay, makes a promise) to Quinn in the episode Furt. Unfortunately, they break up in the episode Comeback. The couple's main nicknames are Fabrevans and Quam, though some like to call it Squinn. We are not here to start any ship wars, but please allow us to express our love and devotion for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to ship our team in peace and allow other Fabrevans to feel like they belong on this Glee Wiki. As you can see from the signatures below, Fabrevans has a lot of support. This is brilliant for a pretty new couple! Congratulations, Fabrevans shippers! Keep the support coming, and stay loyal and humble to The Fabrevans Family. 'The Peacekeepers ☮' Introduction to the Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers are, well, the peacekeepers of this page. If anyone comes to this page insulting, bashing, and being rude, The Peacekeepers will kindly ask you to leave the page. If things get too out of hand, The Peacekeepers will contact an admin. The Peacekeepers are a group of users dedicated to Fabrevans and the amity of all ships. Feel no need to be intimidated by their power; this is not the same as royalty. Please contact Hrsefinatic101 if you are interested in being a Peacekeeper. Who are the Peacekeepers? 1. Hrsefinatic101 2. IShipQuick 3. SkySplitz 4. Gleegirl14 5. MayzzRC Applications for a position are open to anyone. If you are interested, click here or contact Hrsefinatic101. Thanks!' ' 'Fabrevans Signatures✎' ♥Click here to view the first 100 signatures for The Fabrevans Family! 101. IheartQuam. 102. QuamFabrevans 103. IM A FABREVANS SHIPPER!!! 104. Zarinforever 105. BrittanyBoo2103 106. I hate what you did to my body! I use to have abs! 107. Samf77 108. Christyhuii 109. CrimeDramaBee 110. Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On 111. Ilovekurtandblaine 112. Jannico 113. -- 114. Jeje4ever247 115. Marwa232 116. "DiChord Overgron 117. --Shootingstars12 118. [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] 119. Glee+St.Berry 120. I'll Be My Own Savior 121. Iannagleek 122. --The Only Straight I Am Is Straight Up BITCH!! 123. GroffBerry 124. Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever xoxo 125. gleekbabe 126. [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'OTP: Finchel']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'Crack OTP: Cohen-Pierce']] 127. fuzzywuzzy123 128. wsangel 129. darylhb 130. Does that work on the girls where you're from? The impressions, the bad jokes, the Na'vi? 131. UndercoverGleek 132. Pippaaaaa 133. QuinnQuinn 134. IShipQuick 135. ILoveGlee 136. "Married by 30 Legally!!!" 137. Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? 138. BrittanaAndKlaineLover 139.You know me as Jesse,the star of Vocal Adrenaline. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who would never hurt you. 140. ♥Fabrevans,Klaine,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ 141. LP4eva♥ [[User talk:Lopierce4eva|'Nice tan, What's your race?' Carrot?]] 142. Brittana4ever 143. "What planet are we on?" "Earth." 144. Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? 145. got_cava <3''' ' 146. 'Well, at least I didn't fall [[User talk:Omgleefreak|and break my talent]]' 147. Justin haff 148. Foreverquamforeverquam 149. Gleekfreak2k11 (I LIVE GOR FABREVANS) 150. Totcedes. Tater tots. 151. ~WildJackal~ 152. "Are you ready?" "Let's kick some ass!" 153. IShipQuam 154. Fabrevans_Overgron 155. lunaagleek 156. Peace, Love, Happiness and Doodles! 157. QuinnGlee 158. Brittana4ever 159. -[[User:Co0kiitho0|'Baby, I Don't Like']] Living Under Your Spotlight... 18:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) 160. Tpffan leave a message :D 19:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) 161. LongLive TROUTYMOUTH <3 162. TTPs(Two True Pairings)- Puckleberry AND Quartie~GLeeLOVER-Talk to me ! 163. excuse me,you're a hell of a guy. 18:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) 164. Fabrevans 165. SantittanyFinchel 166 ILoveYouGlee. 'Team Rules' *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Fabrevans, you are welcome here, but please do not bash or vandalize this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. -You cannot sign for someone else. *Any registered user that ships the couple and wants to sign must be allowed to sign. *Always listen to the instruction of The Peacekeepers. (Approved by ATF) Fabrevans Slideshow ✾ 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg shammy12.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! 1303853553719_f.jpg always.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg 37393.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFndxaFh3RkotNEJHNE96U1h6LVRFcGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Sam Quinn and should stay at first but oh well tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif Fabrevans - She's broken, so am i.jpg It never was Over.png Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg Foreva.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif tumblr_llroqtpT5e1qaisoao1_500.png|<33 Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17096940-800-600.jpg Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr ln6cdopOMJ1qhm2xeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg 1Quam .jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png 309660_210648052323066_134025379985334_469545_6985849_n.jpg 2u3wto1.png 310554_222372104483994_134025379985334_500766_1332546349_n.jpg imagesCAC1QT1L.jpg 301922_232165743504630_134025379985334_527391_1434082370_n.jpg Fabrevans after slushie.gif Sam and quinn.gif tumblr_ltvu5i7aNs1r2zd7bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lth7t17pos1r20j7ho1_500.jpg 150px-3239047.png 301163_220545068000031_134025379985334_494539_1722791880_n (1).jpg Quinn-and-Sam-quinn-fabray-16258465-200-200.jpg Tumblr_ljfyx0LVtj1qdua22.gif 284155_200564376664767_134025379985334_445441_5841907_n.jpg 317293_231320666922471_134025379985334_525439_723744218_n.jpg 252092_175830905804781_134025379985334_359258_5548459_n.jpg 248313_178969532157585_134025379985334_376518_6660387_n.jpg 248759_177931035594768_134025379985334_370876_1206768_n.jpg MyCouplesSamandQuinn.jpg GleeQuinn.gif tumblr_lcs55gJK4C1qf8un6o1_500.png The Featured Fabrevans Poll What was your favorite Sam/Quinn moment of Season2? (I know there are a lot...just choose one. :P) When Quinn and Sam are in the Astronomy classroom and they have a moment Their BreadstiX "date" Promise Ring Scene <3 The two of them singing I've Had the Time of My Life and looking like they really love each other. Sam singing Baby and Quinn looking at him admiringly. Their hug in Roumours showing that they still care about each other. A scene that I have neglected to mention. (comment below) Last Week's Poll Results: '''This Week's Winner:' Quinn telling Sam that she's kept his ring ever since he left What Sam and Quinn moment would be amazing when Sam returns to McKinley? ' Quinn telling Sam that she's kept his ring ever since he left: 58 (!!! :D) Anniversary dinner of when they first got together: 1 Quinn singing a song to Sam asking for his forgiveness and if they can get back together: 5 Hearing from Stacy that Sam still has feelings for her and has always loved her: 10 Fabrevans Fanvideos 'Fabrevans FanFiction Sources ✉ A world where[[Sam-Quinn Relationship| Fabrevans ]] are undeniable Feel free to put '''safe sources for Fabrevans fanfics!' ''('❥') can be found in their writers' own blogs. *'❥One More Kiss '''by our very own Gablexa2103 *'❥Where Love Rains by our very own JustGleeForMe *❥Different Ways by our very own Quinn Evans *❥ one day ''' All these are found in www.fanfiction.net *'Until Then' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'One Day You'll Know' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Junior Year' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Full house '''by our very own [[User:Fabrevans4life|'Fabrevans4life']] *'You Belong With Me' by our very own [[User:Fabrevans4life|'Fabrevans4life']] *'Sparks Will Flyby our very own [[user:Quamfan|'''Quamfan]] *'Happily Ever After' by our very own [[user:Quamfan|'Quamfan']] *'The New Girl 'by our very own [[User: Gleek1537|'Gleek1537']] *'What Was Real Of Us' by our very own [[User:Dr.Stinky|'Dr.Stinky']] Written by other brilliant fanfiction writters. *'Fix You' *'The Proof Is In The Picture' *'SamxQuinn OneShots' *'Perfect' *'Quinn's Boxes' *'Need' *'To You From Me' *'Babysitting and Pizza Breath' *'Run Dry' *'Life According to Sam' *'Beach Day' *'The Way to Eden' *'Blame it on the Alchohol' *'We Are Stars' *'Oh My My My' *'Ivory Colored Wine' *'Lor Menari' *'Best Sam and Quinn stories' *'Healing' *'Life in a Glass House' *'Nameless Love' *'Fragmented Pride' *'Don't burn your heart out love' *'Rule Number Seven' *'Trying To Write A Song That Says I Love You' *'Love Lines' *'Abulous' *'Bent' *'Hand Me Down' *'Winner at a Losing Game' *'Tennessee' *'Zombie' *'I Want To Be With You' *'Passing Notes' *'Falling For The Wrong People' *'The Last Summer' *'Before the Storm' *'Everything in Between' *'The Secrets Out' *'Glee Season 2 After Original Song' *'Truly Madly Deeply' *'First Loves vs True Loves' *'The Band' *'You Belong With Me' *'Just For A Moment' *'After All You're My Wonderwall' *'Shower time' *'I Want To Be With You' *'Beautiful' *'A Sprig Of Mistletoe Is All It Takes' *'How Fashion Finds Love' *'Wintry Wonderland' *'Split Seconds' *'A Plan' *'Living For Today' *'Pretending' *'All You Need' *'The Ring' Featured Fabrevans Quote Featured Fabrevans Song This Week's Featured Song: Good To You by Marianas Trench ft. Kate Voegele thumb|360px|left If you have any suggestions for the next week's Feautured Fabrevans Song, leave your suggestions in the comments! ♥ Fabrevans Cinema ✩ Fabrevans-Related Songs The couple had two well known duets too as well as appearing in many of the other New Direction numbers. The song section contains everything from scenes from the shows, lyrics, album versions, acapellas and karaokes Lucky Lucky, originally sung by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, is featured in the episode Duets. This was the couple's debut and the song they won the Duet competition with, winning a free date at BreadstiX. (I've Had) The Time of My Life (I've had) The Time of my Life, originally sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes of Dirty Dancing, is featured in the episode Special Education. They performed this song as their opening number at Sectionals. Marry You Marry You, originally sung by Bruno Mars, is featured in the episode Furt. Although it isn't actually a duet between just Quinn and Sam, the two share several lines together and dance with one another. 'Fabrevans Templates♥' Category:Teams